Aftermath
by Balancednicoletta
Summary: After the heist, Larry Dimmick does some hard time, all while dwelling on the betrayal of who he thought was someone he trust. Meanwhile, Freddy Newandyke attempts to repair their broken relationship, regretting ever even going undercover to bust those criminals in the first place. (Takes place after the events of Reservoir Dogs in which they both survive.)
1. Chapter 1

Larry, formerly known as Mr. White, had been betrayed. Betrayed by the very man in which he defended to the very end — one he had shared such a connection with that he was all too convinced he could do no wrong. He had been sorely mistaken and now he was dealing with the consequences for so stupidly wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Lawrence Dimmick now sat in prison, recounting the events that took place on that day nearly three months ago for the umpteenth time in his head. What the plan was, the moments leading up to that disaster, and the events that soon followed. The more he thought about it, the more it should have been obvious to all of them but there was nothing he could do about it now. He'd do his time and then move on with his life. What else could he do?

He perused through a book as these thoughts plagued his mind, unable to concentrate on its contents. The thoughts were almost as painful as the incident itself, all that initial shock rushing back to him again, making him feel even stupider than the last time he thought about it due to hindsight.

He had killed two long time friends of his all for some guy he'd only known for a few weeks. To protect him only to be betrayed. He was so convinced that they were wrong. That there was _no way _Freddy could be the cop. He insisted that he knew him better than that. That Freddy wouldn't lie to him, he was sure of it. They had been nothing but honest and open with eachother and that's a big part of the reason he felt such a strong connection to the other man. Clearly, he just had a bad judge of character. Freddy was nothing but a rat and he always had been. He had manipulated him, molding himself into the form of something he knew Larry would like so as to squeeze information out of him without Larry even being aware of the fact that he was sharing it.

He was such an _idiot _for falling for something so obvious.

Larry was sure the cop was proud of himself. Proud for catching some long time criminals and exposing them. Proud for making Larry turn against his own friends at a last ditch effort to protect himself before the police arrived. _What a lousy little prick._

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by a voice. The voice of the prison guard in his sector.

"Dimmick, an officer wants to have a word with you."

Larry looks up from the book, quirking a brow. "A word for me? They ain't gettin' anything more than what they already know. I ain't a rat." He states.

"Calm down, Alfonzo. I'm just the messenger. You tell _him _that, not me." The guard retorts with a little attitude.

A little clink can be heard as the door of his cell is unlocked and as the doors open, a familiar face is revealed.

Larry is immediately scowling, determined not to say so much as a word to the other man. It's Freddy Newandyke, otherwise known as the little bitch that betrayed him or _Mr. Orange_ if you want to get technical.

Freddy appears nervous though Larry can tell he's trying to put on an intimidating front. It must have been pretty awkward for him to face the very man of whom he had felt so fondly for not even that long ago only to betray him in a matter of days. _Good. _This asshole deserved all the discomfort he got.

"Larry—"

"_Lawrence." _Larry corrects sternly, eyes locked on the other. He's holding an intense stare on the younger male and it's serving to make him shrink down from his officer status in his presence.

"Lawrence." Freddy starts again, grimacing. "I need to talk to you."

"Well I sure as hell don't gotta talk to you. In fact, I ain't got _nothin' _to say to you unless you're willin' to handle a fair number've insults. An' for YOU, '_fair_' may be too much." He shoots back venomously, eyes narrowing slightly. He means it too. He wants nothing to do with this backstabbing jerk after what he put him through.

A moment of silence fills the room and Freddy's eyes dart off to the side as he adjusts his stance, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I..." he begins but pauses after only a second so he can choose his words carefully. He could tell Larry was still cautious around him and for good reason. It made his heart sink to know he'd never gain back that trust but... it wouldn't hurt to try. Right...?

"I know you hate me, but—"

"Hate you?" Larry interrupts with a scoff. "I don't hate you. I hate what ya did."

The officers shoulders tense slightly as he's interrupted by Larry's matter-of-fact tone. He's quiet again for another moment. In his mind, he can't help but consider this as progress In some sense. Atleast he didn't hate him.

"Okay, well... if you don't mind, I'd like to talk it over with you. Just to clear the air a bit." He proposes, giving a slight apologetic smile but the gesture is far from returned.

Larry holds up a hand and shakes his head, maintaining that cold stare.

"I ain't talkin' _nothin_' over with you. If you wanna talk so bad, get another officer to talk to me for you. How am I s'posed to know you're not tryna get more information outta me, huh?" He asks. Freddy doesn't respond. "That's what I thought."

"It's not about information, though, Larry—"

"Lawrence."

"_Lawrence_." Freddy quickly corrects himself after a second of cringing at his own mistake. It was clear to him that Larry didn't want him using any sort of personal alias or anything of that nature when addressing him. It was such a shift from what he was used to only a short while back. He felt a familiar pang of guilt in his chest after hearing Larry so adamant on being referred to formerly by _him_ of all people.

"I just want a chance to explain myself... I-it won't take long. Honest. I just want you to know—"

Again, Larry waves a hand as if to signal for the officer to stop speaking and he does so curtly.

"You don't deserve a chance to explain yourself." The older man says gruffly, fighting back the emotion in his voice. "Whatever you got to say, I can live without hearin. Ya know why?"

Freddy stares, not daring to say a word as he waits for Larry to continue.

"Ya fed me nothin' but lies, kid. How am I s'posed to know you ain't gonna lie again just to make yourself feel better about what ya did to me, huh?" He questions, pausing for a moment as if waiting for a response. When he gets none, he continues speaking. "You didn't just hurt me, Freddy. Ya crushed me — along with people who were near n' dear to me. I trusted you over them and look where that got me. I can't trust a word that comes outta that dirty damn rat mouth'a yours so I don't wanna hear it."

Larry then turns away from the other man, looking back down at the book he still held open. He mumbles something that sounds like "_leave me be_" and Freddy frowns. He goes to say something else but stops himself upon realizing his attempts are futile and then finally turns to exit the cell.

Despite the discouraging encounter, he wasn't about to give up hope. He wasn't sure he could live with himself if he didn't find some way to make it up to Larry. To repair their previous relationship in some sense that would put the both of them at ease, even if it would never be what it had been in the beginning.

Contrary to what Larry might have believed, Freddy cared a great deal. While betrayal and grief was eating away at Larry, guilt and remorse was eating away at Freddy.

He didn't expect things to go as they had. He didn't expect to get so close to Larry. He didn't expect to care about him the way he did, to feel so strongly for him and he certainly didn't expect those feelings to be reciprocated. He didn't expect to be shot or for Larry to turn on his own friends for the sake of protecting him.

And even after all that, When Larry had the chance to take him out as the cops flooded the warehouse, he didn't.

Honestly, Freddy told the older man that he was the cop for a reason — because he knew he couldn't live with himself if he kept it a secret. Larry had protected him and taken his side without even a second thought despite the odds stacked against him. There was no way he could allow Larry to do that and then somehow move on with his life after that; that's why he told him. He deserved to know. He loved him too much _not_ to let him know, but...Larry didn't kill him and that was the worst part.

He felt the cold tip of the gun pressed up to his neck and awaited the blow but it never came. Larry couldn't do it. He had always been too protective of him and for once, in that instance, it was a major inconvenience. He couldn't help but wonder if Larry regretted not doing it at this point. He supposed he'd ask if he ever got around to talking to him again, if Larry was willing to speak with him that was.

•

**(Authors note: Yo, this is my first Reservoir Dogs fanfic. I recently got into this movie and felt there was more to be said! I didn't realize there was even a fandom surrounding it still given it came out 1992 but somehow it's thriving and that makes my heart happy! Anyhow, hoped ya enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a comment to share your thoughts on it - I'd love to communicate with other members of the fan base. 8) )**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days flew by rather uneventful. Freddy tried to remain focused on his work and other jobs that needed tending to but all he could think about was Larry and their practically nonexistent relationship. He wanted so badly to prove how remorseful he was for doing what he did. To prove that he regretted ever taking the job despite knowing it was for the sake of justice on his part. He wished he could go back and change it — make it to where he never met Larry so there would be no reason to be this torn up about it. He was sure that he had never been this unproductive in his life and he was trying his best to hide it but his co-workers could tell. He was usually one of their best workers on the force but that couldn't exactly be said now.

Freddy sits in his office, going over some case files when his co-worker, Holdaway, lets himself in.

"Sup, Freddy? How's life treatin' you?" He asks nonchalantly. Freddy doesn't respond, mostly because he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed him come in.

Holdaway places a hand atop the files his friend stares at to get his attention and this seems to snap him out of it. Looking up at the other man, he blinks a few times.

"O-Oh, Holdaway. I didn't hear you come in, man—" he says quickly.

"Didn't hear me come in? I just said somethin' to you. Are you deaf or somethin?" Holdaway asks rhetorically. "Listen," he leans in, lowering his voice. "you've been actin' different ever since that undercover case you took. I get it, you got shot twice and that's some pretty traumatizing shit...bein' around all those criminals and whatever the hell else ya went through but you're an officer, man. This is what you signed up for. You recovered great and you're lookin' better that ever." He says, gesturing to Freddy. "So what's the deal? Ya got somethin' on your mind?"

Freddy just stares as his friend speaks and his eyes dart off to the side. He moves his hand to scratch behind his own ear. It's obvious he's nervous. "Nah... nah, I'm fine. Just been feeling a little sick lately, but...I'm fine."

Holdaway had been a good friend of his for a long while and he could tell when Freddy was lying. He was one of the people who taught the guy how to pull off a convincing lie in the first place and it was obvious to him that at this point, Newandyke wasn't even trying.

"Geez, man, if you're gonna lie atleast put it in a little effort. C'mon," he nudges Freddy with his hand. "What is it? Stress? Was there a death in the family?" He quirks a brow curiously. "Relationship issues? You know you can talk to me, Freddy." He tells him.

"Not exactly...it's—" Freddy hesitates. He wanted to tell Holdaway. Truly. But he knew he couldn't. The other man would think he was insane. He'd be a joke among police departments everywhere (assuming Holdaway took to spreading this information). His friend was known for keeping secrets so he doubted that would be the case but even so, with this sort of information, he couldn't be to careful.

"It's...stress." Freddy lies, chewing on his lower lip nervously.

"Stress? Well, shit, Freddy, why didn't ya say so? We can give you some time off and you can take a nice little vacation to clear your head and—"

"N-No!" Freddy interrupts him and then quickly realizes he had spoken maybe a little too hastily. "Uhh, I mean...no. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Dude, you're clearly over workin' yourself. It's fine. If you can't perform at the best of your ability then we ain't got no use for you around here and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Holdaway insists.

Shaking his head, Freddy releases a sigh before straightening up the paperwork he had been examining before tucking them back into their original folder. "I... hadn't realized I was being such a set back. I get where you're coming from." He says, laying the folder down and flashing his friend a slight smile.

"Look, I've just been a little stuck on that undercover case. I know it's been months and it's all said and done but it's still fucking with my mind, you know? I think I might need a little closure or something." He gives a shrug of his shoulders and Holdaway listens thoughtfully.

"I get you. But what d'ya mean by closure? I mean, most of the guys in that bust were killed. We've got two in custody but that's it; you know that. What exactly do you expect to gain from that?"

Another shrug. "I don't know. Maybe if I talk to them or something, it'll clear my head of... whatever the fuck is going on inside of it?" He suggests though it looks to Holdaway like he's unsure. In truth, he wants to speak to one of the prisoners about something specific and it had nothing to do with business...but Holdaway didn't need to know that much.

Holdaway considers it for a moment before giving a shrug of his own. "You're your own man, Newandyke. If you feel like it'll getcha back to concentrating on your work then have at it." He says. "But I'd be careful if I were you. Those fellas ain't to fond of you after you busted 'em like you did." He stands, giving Freddy a firm pat on the shoulder and then a gentle squeeze. He smiles at his friend. "Ya did what you had to do and I'm proud of you for pullin' through for us."

Freddy gives a small smile back. His friends words meant a lot to him but in this case, the warning meant more to him than the appreciative words of gratitude.


	3. Chapter 3

During recreational hour, Mr. White and Mr. Pink could be seen together in the enclosed lot, sharing a smoke break as other prisoners roamed the area looking for things to do themselves. Most of them were scheduled for visiting the gym or educational courses to keep themselves busy but the ones who decided to hang around the lot instead were clearly just there to socialize. A few guards were perched about the area to keep an eye on all the inmates as they went about their business just in case a scene were to arise.

"It had somethin' inside of it — I saw it moving, man. It was black and whatever it was, it was still alive." Pink says to White with a look of disgust on his face. He was talking, of course, about the grotesque food they served at this establishment.

"You act like you're surprised. You're in a prison, Pink, not a five star restaurant." White retorts, taking a drag from his smoke.

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. I realize this is a prison and all but they can't serve us food like that. It's cruel and unusual and last I checked, that was an amendment that protected us _criminals_." He emphasizes that last part bitterly, folding his arms and leaning back against the brick wall of the building. His cigarette was hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Pink, we've been here for a good coupla months already an' we're _gonna_ be here for a long ass time so whether ya like it or not, you gotta get used to the food they give ya." White tells him like it is with a roll of his eyes. "Either that or starve."

Pink grunts in acknowledgment to his words but says nothing more about the topic. He glances around, observing the officers who were supervising the lot of them.

"So..." Pink starts. "How d'ya feel about the fact that you were wrong?"

"What?"

"Ya know, about that kid you were so insistent on protecting." He goes on.

Larry eyes him and if looks could kill, Pink would drop dead in that very spot he currently stood. This was the _last _thing he wanted to be talking about in his free time.

"What made ya so sure he wasn't the rat in the first place? You pulled one hell of a stunt back there for that guy. What kinda lies did he feed you?"

Larry was silent as he was bombarded with questions he had expected to hear sooner or later, whether he liked it or not. He and Pink didn't talk often but even when they did, he hadn't brought up these specific questions. Larry thought about this shit on a daily basis - he didn't need someone else bugging him about it.

"You ask alotta questions, ya know that?" Larry finally says, smoke escaping his lips.

As much as he doesn't want to entertain these questions, he supposed that maybe talking about it would relieve him of some of the pent up anger he had held in for the past few months. It was exhausting constantly thinking about what could've happened. What _should've_ happened. And _would've_ happened if things didn't turn out the way they had. Letting it out didn't seem like all that bad of an idea.

Pinching his cigarette in between his fingers, his eyes stay fixed on it as he speaks.

"You ever heard the song '_Fool For Love'_?" Larry asks.

Pink stares at the other man before a brow of his quirks in confusion. "What, are you queer or somethin? You're not about to debate with me the meaning of that song, are ya? Cause I really don't wanna—"

White gives him an annoyed stare as he continues, interrupting him mid-sentence. "It's a song about doin' things ya wouldn't normally do for someone ya care about." He states matter-of-factly.

He wasn't about to equate such a song to _dicks _as Brown had done with _Like A Virgin._

"For someone you _love." _Pink corrects. "Don't tell me you were in love with this guy, Larry. He seriously fucked all of us over, _you _especially. I-I mean, look what ya did to Eddie! To _Joe."_

"I _know, _alright?" He raises his voice some. "That's where the _fool _part comes in. I was blind. That's why things unraveled the way they did. If I woulda listened, it wouldn't've happened that way but... it's over n' done with now. Ain't nothin' we can do about it."

Pink is about to say something in response but ultimately decides to keep it to himself. As he takes a drag from his smoke, he can hear Larry speaking up again.

"I sure fucked up though, huh? He really had me goin'..." The older man says with a sigh. "I just gotta wonder if he was someone else's partner durin' the heist if he woulda pulled the same shit with them." He considers the idea thoughtfully though inside, it really hurts him to think about. His emotions had been toyed with to the core. The fact that this had happened to him again but under such severe circumstances.

_How could he let it happen?_

_"_Look, man, it's not your fault. You didn't see it coming — nobody did. Well, I mean, I guess I kinda did since _I _proposed that it was possible that he was the cop—"

"Yeah, ya proposed that about him an' everyone else in our group too. Even _Joe. _You didn't now any better than any of us did so don't go actin' like you're some kinda genius." Larry responds in clear annoyance.

"Alright — maybe I didn't see it coming but it's all over with now." Pink concedes.

Another moment of silence.

"He tried to talk to me." White speaks up.

"What?"

"A few days ago, the kid—-... er, _the cop, _he tried to talk to me. Said it wasn't about business."

"Then what was it about?"

"_Us. _He wanted to talk about what went down. I think he wanted to apologize or somethin." Larry shrugs his shoulders, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and huffs quietly.

"Well, what did he say?" Pink pries.

"He didn't say nothin."

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Cause I didn't wanna hear it, alright?!" White snaps, shooting a glare in the other mans direction. "He really crossed me, Pink. I can't handle listenin' to 'im again. I dunno if what he's gonna tell me is truth o-or if he's just gonna be lyin' again. I don't wanna take a chance." He admits.

Pink stares at him as he speaks when suddenly, an idea hits him.

"Wait, wait. — _hold up. _So this guy betrays you and then tries to talk to you like he's gonna apologize and you just pass it up?" Pink questions.

"That's what I just said. You got water in your ears?"

Pink ignores the question. "Why not use it to your advantage?"

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Lie to him like he did to you." He clarifies, a smile creeping onto his lips. "The guy pretended to be a criminal so he could bust us and put us in prison — what if _you _pretended to be reformed and convinced him to let you out? Or atleast get yourself a shorter sentence."

White stares at the lanky man with a look of confusion. Is he serious? He couldn't be serious, right? That was crazy talk! Orange wasn't _that _dull.

...but then again, Larry had fallen for the ruse so perhaps it wasn't all that crazy after all. Even so, he had his doubts.

"That's ridiculous." Larry finally says.

"Ridiculous? This is your chance to get back at him, man. How many prisoners can you say had officers apologizing to them, huh? Seduce the bastard!"

"Why're you tellin' me this? Even if I were to go along with this dumbass idea, what would you get out of it?"

"Listen, my sentence is a lot shorter than yours. You _could _put in a good word for me but as of now, I'm just bein' a pal. Helpin' you with revenge and all that shit. So _you're welcome _for the idea."

A smile stretches at Larry's lips and he gives a chuckle at that. "Your Mr. Brown is showin." He jokes.

It was crazy but it wasn't half bad of a plan. Besides, it's not like he had anything to lose if it failed. The only problem was, he _really _didn't want to confront Freddy. Not again. Even if it was fake, the guy didn't deserve his forgiveness.

Ultimately, he couldn't help but consider it though. As Pink had said, it would be _revenge. _He'd hurt Freddy like he had hurt him. Perhaps that would ultimately lead to him being able to heal from this whole experience.

Perhaps revenge was exactly what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

After his talk with Holdaway, Freddy was eager to confront Larry again, though he supposed it would be reckless of him to go in head first like he had before. The older man would just shoo him off like he did last time. This time, he'd have to approach it more delicately.

Pink sat in his cell at a desk he was provided in the corner. He appeared to be writing on a loose leaf piece of paper — probably a story or memo or something to pass the time, when he was alerted that someone was there to speak to him. He didn't have any immediate family so this was immediately suspicious to him though the air was cleared when a familiar officer reared his ugly head. Mr. Orange. Or now, as he knew him, Freddy Newandyke.

"What d'ya want, _rat?_" Pink asks, returning his attention back to his writing. He didn't deem Freddy important enough to hold his full attention. A rat didn't deserve respect.

"I'm just here to talk to you about a few things." Freddy grabs a nearby chair and reverses its normal position to sit on it backwards, resting his arms on the back as he stares at Pink.

"Like what?"

"Well, I... saw you and White getting chummy in the prison yard. You guys best friends now or what?" Freddy snickers. The tension surrounding the two of them certainly wasn't as thick as the tension he felt within Larry's presence so cracking a joke didn't seem lethal to him.

"_Tch. _Yeah, give us a bit of time and we'll be sucking each others dicks in the showers." Pink retorts, turning his head to look at Orange. He had his attention now. "What are ya here for, Orange? If you're looking for information, you're sniffin' down the wrong alley. You already know everything ya need to know about me."

"Not information exactly... just gotta few questions for you. Just the clear the air a bit, I guess." The cop shrugs.

The lanky man leans back in his chair, staring at Orange curiously.

"_Shoot._"

"It's about Larry. Er, _White_."

"I fuckin' knew it." Pink responds with a scoff and a shake of his head.

"Knew what?"

"You two are a coupla faggots, man. Hey, I'm pretty sure it's against the law for cops to be boning inmates — ya know that?"

Freddy rolls his eyes but can't help but look amused. Pink was always so quick to assume. He'd only previously known the guy for a few weeks but it was enough to pick up on his mannerisms.

"You're outta your gore. We're not doing anything together. We hardly even _talk._" He tells Pink.

Pink pauses to stare at him momentarily, recalling his conversation with White earlier that day.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the hell d'ya got to say to me about him? I don't know anymore than you do." That was a lie. If he played his cards right, he could get the ball rolling on that plan of his before White even had the chance to back out. He was sure Larry would thank him in the long run anyway.

"Then you don't know if he's mentioned me at all." It's more of a statement, disappointment taking a toll on Freddy's tone.

Pink scratches at the scruff on his chin, acting as though he's in thought.

"Well, actually...I do remember him saying something about you."

"...You do? What was it?" Orange tries to sound casual but it's hard when he's genuinely wanting to know.

"Shit, man. What do you think this is? We're not in middle school — you're treatin' me like I'm some kind of messenger."

"Listen, man. I'll talk the other guys into giving you an extra hour of recreational time if you tell me." Freddy says flatly, staring at the other man seriously.

This catches Pink off guard. He was going to tell him anyway. Honestly, he was just having fun giving the guy a hard time but good on him for actually managing to get something out of it.

"Damn, you're _really _into this guy, huh? What'd the two of you do during the time we had to get our shit together before the heist?"

Freddy rolls his eyes again but this time, he's not so much amused as he is annoyed.

"Just tell me."

"Alright, alright. He said, uhh... he's disappointed in you." Pink tells him, glancing at his nails. "Says he wants to talk to you but he's not sure how. Ya hurt 'im. You hurt 'im real bad, Orange."

Freddy stares, keeping a neutral expression somehow despite a growing knot of pain in his stomach. That guilt was resurfacing. What Pink was telling him wasn't anything new but it still bothered him nonetheless.

"I know." The officer finally says, his eyes falling to the floor. "Where should I start?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"To get Larry to forgive me. Where should I start? I tried talking to him, but—"

"Whoa, whoa— this isn't some therapy session. I've honly known Larry the same amount of time you've known him. Maybe _less. _How do you expect me to know what you should say to the guy?"

"I don't know!" Freddy snaps. "I don't know, man. Just — just give me something. Based on your own experience." He insists. "I can't talk to the other officers about this shit. I'll sound like a maniac — wanting the respect of a convict. I can't even tell one of my best friends this shit. Don't ya think I want to?!" He raises his voice considerably, brows furrowed as he stares at Pink.

"I'm sure ya do but ya got yourself into this mess, kid. Sure, we're criminals... we deserve to be here and all." He rolls his eyes. "But you really could've tried to bust us some different way if you're really the type to wear your heart on your sleeve like that. It was stupid of you to get attached and now you're reaping the consequences. So either deal with it or try to talk to the guy." Pink tells him, not sure what else to say. Those were his honest words, too. "You're wastin' your time in here with me. Say something to him and _hope _that he still has it in him to forgive you." Pink concludes.

Orange is quiet for a long moment, considering his words.

"He has a soft spot for you, Orange. Even now. It might be hard to see after everything that's happened but it doesn't take a genius to see through that queer." Pink adds jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

A smile slowly stretches at the corner of Freddy's lip. "...I know you guys are criminals and all but..." he glances towards the door to make sure they're not being listened in on. Then he looks back to Pink. "I guess I did get a little too attached. A few of you were pretty cool guys. You and White... and maybe Brown. Shame he was killed." He thinks aloud. "Anyway, my point is, before all that chaos happened, hangin' with you guys wasn't all that bad. I got to feel cool for a while, like I was living on the edge or something." He smiles.

"Yeah, I did too before I was thrown in the slammer." Pink responds pessimistically. "Now get outta here an' go bother Mr. White with all this sappy shit. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Freddy could tell by Pinks words, despite the circumstance, that he was somewhat flattered by what he had to say. The tone he used wasn't particularly bitter. It was as if he really wanted him to confide with White.

Freddy gives a wordless nod, still baring a small smile as he gets up to leave. He then turns but stops and glances back at Pink as he hears him speak once more.

"Oh, and when you talk to White, tell him that Pink says '_you're welcome'."_


End file.
